twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelynn Runeflame
Dr. Evelynn Runeflame is the female lead in both Multiverse Unlimited and a minimal character in Protectorate. Known for her great intelligence underneath her gigantic and imposing stature, In the development stage, she is the first character to be made for the series via "inspiration-by-visuals" out of various female anthropomorphic dragons. Then in 2002, The artist DocWolph created the first rendition of Evelynn which up until 2015, still remain but with a few but significant changes. Her position before Interrealm was created for a little known and now defunct concept known as the Spydragons. In which she was originally just a minor character to Merick Dragon. Now she has been moved to the Interrealm storyline as a doctor and a military officer under the rank of commander. Evelynn Runeflame falls under the concept most, if not all female characters in the TwinStudios universe follow: The "Three-B's" (beauty, brains and brawn). It's when a female character that has good looks and the body of a titan would be unsuitable if said character does not have the emotional maturity and intelligence to make it work. To survive or endure a harsh, dangerous life and still come out on top. A quality kept by the Studio to this day. Between her and Xendrian as they are both the strongest known main characters. There is a significant difference in their origins: She had power forced onto her and in her early days struggle to cope with handing such conflict between herself and the stronger form, coupled with the spirit of being part of a long line of warriors spanning as far back as the first dragon war. Her personality therefore shifts between her personal and professional lives where she appears somewhat like an eccentric scientist and explorer and other times as a brutal, take-command warrior type, something she believed never wanted. In the long run, her personal battle between the two "selves" thanks to the hypernites and how she really acts when they're activated, as if she becomes a totally different person. However, no matter what the situation is, Evelynn will always remain the brilliant scientist she always was and is focused on three things: Making sure a mission is done, Remember who she truly is Biography A Very Smart, British Dragoness Born Evelynn Runeflame-Fireheart, she was born on February 14, 2611 in Oxfordshire, Europa. The daughter of a family whose both sides are generations of powerful dragon warriors going as far back as the First Dragon War. With mother being an experienced pilot, father a retired two star general and his older brother Zedore, a major with the Solterran Military on Mars. Evelynn herself never really could fit herself into the picture of great warriors her family is mostly made up of. Instead, she spends her time more into exploring how the world works and expanding her mind rather than might. As she got older, Evelynn continued her pursuit of knowledge as she moved to the Union of American States, by then, she had put her focus more on two disciplines: Natural Science and Robotics. Outside of those two fields, she proved how highly intelligent she is, so much, school officials decided to let her take the infamous "Intellia" tests. She passed it, twice! Runeflame then moved on to the college level where she earned her dual doctorates in Life Science and Robotics and gets recruited by Solterran government officials to put her talents into its special projects, one of them is the North American Next Generation Nanotechnology Initiative. Her contributions revolutionized the field of nanotechnology and has gained several papers in her name. However that did not go without stirring the status quo, more specifically another who already had made a name for herself. Rivalry Rising During her time at the project, Evelynn was working with another scientist and prodigy, A human named Maggie Kesena, Evelynn and Maggie were at odds at each other creating new algorithms, nanobot designs and how it would effect living tissue. Evelynn worked on the "Wetworks" Algorithm while Maggie has the Z-9 Phenotype, a formula that would enhance living matter to limitless capabilities. While Runeflame's creation would safely utilize and heal. During a first wave demonstration to officials, Evelynn's nanomachines worked well on a lab mouse with a cut ear that quickly healed intact, where as Maggie's mouse ended up convulsing, swelling up like a balloon of meat and then melting into a puddle before bursting into flames. It was without a fact that despite that failure, Maggie still presses on but instead of focusing on her own failure, she grows more jealous of Evelynn's success so much that even her one attempt at sabotaging her second wave demo, her subject mouse recovered from a bug that should have killed the mouse instantly. Evelynn offered to help but Maggie is too stubborn and angry at her success to just accept. By the end of the program, Evelynn has a bright future while Maggie is left behind but the sting of losing to her still lingers and will get her accolades sooner or later. Even if it may mean, stealing her ideas. Her Time With Interrealm After leaving the initiative, she had three creations to her name: The Algorithm, Wetware (gear and interfaces made in a colloidal solution) and .... Along with her helpful contributions that advanced the fields in mecha technology and the makings of the Dreadnought and Surveyor Zero class of robots. This was enough to grab the attention of recruiters from Interrealm who after seeing the reports from the initiative, see her as a valuable asset to the organization. With its vast resources and incredible laboratories, how can the young dragoness refuse an offer like that and she accepts immediately. Working for a agency like that expand her talents by leaps and bounds, even gives her time to work on more of her pet projects including her newest creation: The Hypernite. Interrealm has a problem with its current medical healing apparatus, and that it is too slow, often inaccurate and can leave undetected and sometimes dangerous complications that can harm agents in the field. Her solution is to create a new type of medical nanite that can work 50-90% faster with better accuracy and total healing making it possible for agents to get back in action in seconds, rather than minutes or hours for more complicated injuries. Runeflame's hypernites can do that and she gets to work on them quickly. The road onto making the nanomachines were met with extreme difficulty with her various test subjects and their results. It as met with roadblocks and frustration until she came close to achieving her goal. The test vial labeled X-G54 was tested on a frog that lost a leg and the hypernites did successfully regenerate the leg in seconds, before its entire body grew ten times with muscles and ultimately exploding. Though a failure, she can use the results to make the final tweaks because up until that moment, she is close to getting the nanomachine she wants. Unwire that someone is watching and has machinations for her and her creation. The Breach To this day, the events of that night were the first and only time someone physically infiltrated Interrealm and nearly cost someone their life. Prior to the break in, Maggie, now a down on her luck physicist crumbling a recent article on Runeflame's findings, scrounged up her resources to put her promised plan in motion: She's going to get her research and make it her own. She hired a shadow lithe infiltrator who is willing to do the job for the right price and all he needs to do is to break into Interrealm, find Runflame's lab and get the research or anything of value to her. It will be a difficult but not impossible task. The lithe rushed past detectors and guards who were in the area even resorting to killing one and assuming its form to get through the more restricted areas. Meanwhile, Evelynn, exhausted in working on the primary operating system for the wetwork algorithm and various safeties into the four vials of her latest hypernites. Each in a injector stick the quarter the size of a large baton. Suddenly she hears a strange sound and thought it was nothing and then she is violently attacked by the lithe, tossing her around and forcing her to talk of where her research is and is spiked through the shoulder by the lithe's razor sharp finger. It didn't take long for the lithe to see the vials and take two of them for himself. Struggling to reach the alarm, The lithe entered her body and takes control of it, struggling to move, the controlled dragoness grabs one of the untested vials and despite her struggling and pleas with the being inside her to not inject the vial. But the lithe can not risk letting her expose him and slams the injector vial into her neck putting the equivalent of a massive overdose. The amount that made the frog explode was only a sixteenth of a drop. Exiting through her eyes and mouth the lithe left some choice words before leaving her to her fate. The first sign was her shoulder wound healing instantly, and then the real transformation begins. Bulking Up and Burning Out Evelynn can feel the hypernites doing their work as they flow through her veins and what followed were the most painful and excruciating she has ever experienced. She grabs the table, trying to get up, but her grip became so strong she broke the stone-top table in half, Ripping out of her clothes, the nanomachines began to build more bone, more muscle more... everything, her screams and roars can be heard throughout the lab it grabbed the attention of nearby Dr Jon Manisfield and rushed to her lab. What he saw was both incredible and frightening, Evelynn barely fitting into the space of the lab, muscles fully bulked out to enormous proportions and her body temperature skyrocketing to lethal levels. Evelynn can't stop her growth and fears she would burn and combust or explode like the frog. Manisfield nearly burning himself looks for the computer monitoring the nanites and quickly tries to type commands to stop it. But just before it was hopeless, the computer reads that the nanites have hit unsafe operating temperature and will have to shut down. Evelynn nearly a giant of muscle can feel the burning stop and collapses. Manisfield, taking a keyboard, he throws it to a sprinkler and let the water cool her down leaving steam over her body. With that disaster over, it leaves the two of what to do next. Waking up slowly in the infirmary, Evelynn could barely move, as if her body is weighed down hard. But she isn't weighed down, it is her new mass her mind hasn't gotten used to lifting. Looking at her thicker larger hands, and seeing her massive arms. Evelynn nearly panics as she thinks she's going explode. Manisfield runs in and calms her down. He later explains that the hypernites in her body overnight restructured her body and rid itself of the excess mass, but not enough to return her to normal. Instead left her in a titanic state with a body now over twelve feet tall and with more thicker and heavier muscles than the largest bodybuilder around. She then remembers of what happened on the night she got attacked, violated and forced to inject her own creation against her will by that shadowy monster and now she has become a monster. She never wanted to end up like this. Manisfield can only comfort her and tells her that she survived and that what matters. Then two women and men walked into her bed and quickly observed her... current state. They ask Manisfield to leave and begin to talk with her on a new opportunity, one she would have a hard time to accept. A Life Thrown At Her Overlooking her biology the hypernites in her body develop a new system over her body with factory nodes, builders and adapters, something even beyond what Evelynn had expected and from what they observed makes her an ideal warrior. Evelynn tells them that she is not soldier material but a scientist, they do agree but it would be a waste for her new talents to go to waste. Evelynn angrily does not see it that way and wants to work to reverse this, that's when the news hits her from what Manisfield has found out. The hypernites adapted to her body so well that it is part of her now. Making any attempt to reverse it impossible without killing her in the process. Only making things worse, one of them gave her a mirror and tells the dragoness if what she has to come back to when she looks totally different. Her face with extra spikes and golden eyes instead of her black ones changed along with her body, she's a totally different woman now, a woman she can't even recognize. She got so mad her muscles began to expand and rip herself out of her hospital gown before calming herself down and they shrink back. With that over, they talked over what they know of the infiltrator, the lithe is a spy-for-hire but by who is unknown but the last known clients it worked for are very dangerous groups and that puts her at a serious risk to her and her family. Those they had no choice but to make the "death" an accident as a result of the infiltration. They promise that they will find it and the who hired him but for now they still offer her a change to more than just a "lab rat" a phrase that irks Evelynn as they leave. For night's she had several nightmares that either fall on two outcomes, her growing into an unstoppable, nearly immovable giant that slowly bursts into flames or of her thrown into the past fighting demons and other beasts and she appears to herself as a brutal warrior with a roar that springs her out of bed. Sometimes, she trashed her room in anger over what happened and even out on the field when she is able to get back on her feet, a teasing from fellow trainees causes her to snap and lifts a ten thousand ton battle tank ready to smash them with it, she stopped and drops the tank running away in tears. With help from therapists and her colleague, Evelynn eventually learns to accept her fate, becoming this new female with such power for the rest of her life and decides that she won't be just a lab rat anymore. She comes to the ones they offered her a new role and tells them that she accepts. Because she is motivated now by two drives: Embrace the warrior spirit of her ancestors and pure revenge. The Soldier Doctor Runeflame now does double duty in her time both as A scientist for Interrealm, a role she is slowly coming back to to overcome her trauma of being near a lab again and as an active agent for the Military Tier. Taking years of training from a range of instructors from the gentile to the brutal in learning how to handle weapons, use her hypernite-infused body to handle more tougher opponents and obstacles and learning how to be part of a team and eventually lead one. It is hard to become a hardened soldier driven by vengeance while holding on to the once bright, little dragoness who those have taken away from her. In her time she learned the code of her body and improved on them giving her more abilities than just very fast healing and increased strength. She eventually grew to reach the rank of commander and accepted her new codename as her identity: Lady Evelynn for her enemies should fear her not just for her brawn alone but intellect as well. Today, she is one of Interrealm's most prominent commanders leading on missions or doing it on her own. She is remarkable in mastering how to use her own strength to her own advantage only going into what she calls "overhulk" mode as a last resort. Though there is never a time she doesn't like becoming a towering juggernaut of muscle and a one woman army at the same time. When not on missions, she trades the uniform for a lab coat working in the lab on various areas of discipline mostly in her nanorobotics, finally coming around to making the hypernites she wanted to make for other agents, difference is they are temporary one-shots and not have the more advanced aspects of the ones in her body. Which for personal reasons, is for the best. She has a mentor who helps her learn how to cope of being huge, fellow scientist Dr. Thala MacOwenell. Who at times loves to wrestle with her only when not bulking herself up to match the former wrestler's life. Other Media * Seen in various media for the 2003 Might of Maidens competition by DocWolph as contestant #10. * Evelynn is a main character in several stories done by Psudodrake (Daniel "Pendragon") depicting the events in the ten years after Xendrian's death. From an Interrealm agent to the Mistress of Fire of the Dragon Council. They where NeoDraca, Demon Sage and The Prometheus Project and its sequel where she becomes the Aspect of Fire. * Featured as a gym goer testing her strength against Riker in the story, Something Totally Unexpected by Red Dragon. Other Info * One distant memory of her family is from her mother's side and her name is Acuuna. A powerful warrior in Atlantis during the First Dragon War. She is known to have a very powerful frame, similar to that to Evelynn's and maybe what she was dreaming of in her nightmares. Gallery DA-evelynncolor.gif|First Lady Evelynn Picture August 2002 by DocWolph DA-evelynnsk04.gif|Preliminary Headshot December 2002 by DocWolph DA-evelynnBB11.jpg|Sketch for Might of Maidens June 2003 by DocWolph DA-clyapievelynn01.gif|Evelynn with Cliyapi December 2002 by DocWolph TS-evelynn firing sm.png|"Evelynn Firing" March 2015 by Toughset VbX-Evelynn punch.JPG|"Dragon Punch" May 2015 by VagabondX M6272-evelynnmuscle sword C sm.jpg|"A Tale of Blades and Beef" September 2015 by Marauder6272 TS-evelynn dressing blitz C sm.jpg|"Accomodations" July 2015 by Toughset CnX-Flask.jpg|Rivarlies: Evelynn vs. Maggie February 2016 by Cylnx Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)